bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
When I'm The President
Betty Boop - "When I'm The President" Lyrics: Some of you have money, While some are poor you know. If you send me to Washington, I'll just divide the dough. Oh, when I'm the president, When I'm the president. I'll handle all the money, When I'm the president. We want Betty! We want Betty! Now if you have a sister, And want a brother too, Tell Pa and Ma to vote for me, I'll see what I can do. We want Betty! We want Betty! We want Betty! We want Betty! Who am I? Who am I? Who am I? I'm, Mr. Nobody! Who will make your taxes light, Mr. Nobody! Who will protect the voters right, Mr. Nobody! Who fills up your flower keg, Who cares if you have to beg, Who cares if you break a leg, Mr. Nobody! Shhh....shhh, Boo boo! Shhh....shhh, Boo boo! Boo boo! When your hungry who feeds you, Mr. Nobody! Who cares what becomes of you, Mr. Nobody! Should you wake some early dawn, Find some new milk man is on, Who cares if your wife is gone, Mr. Nobody! Shhh....shhh, Boo boo! Shhh....shhh, Boo boo! Boo boo! Oh, when I'm the president, When I'm the president. I won't talk on the radio, When I'm the president. Oh, when I'm the president, Aha, when I'm the president. I'll show ya how I run the house, When I'm the president. What this country is in need of, Is a lot of Hi-De-Ho! Boopy Doops and chocolate ice cream! We say yes, And we say no! Now we will give things for nothing, Movies, cabarets and jazz. We accept it, We reject it. Your an Elephant, Your an ass. Hmm... You have heard all my suggestions, And with me you all agree. Now we'll will have a perfect country, These improvements you will see. Olive Oyl - If I Were President Lyrics: If I were President, if I were President, There'd be at least ten months of June, For folks to spend their honeymoon, And night winds all would have the sweetest scent, If I were President! If I were President, if I were President, Silk worms in every house would grow, And they would all be on the go, In case there was a stocking accident, If I were President! There'd be lampposts like you've never seen, And streets would all be spotless clean. If I were President, if I were President, I'd have a cure that would work right, For those who couldn't sleep at night, The time they stayed awake would be well spent, If I were President! If I were President, if I were President. The dogs whose habits all were strange. Would undergo a brand new change. An all-day ice cream cone would cost a cent. If I were President! If I were President, if I were President, Each bus would have a smoother run, With lots of seats for everyone, Apartments once again would be for rent, If I were President! There would be no wrangling anymore, For drumsticks that fell short before. If I were President, if I were President, I'd pick up feminine morale, And get a man for every gal, More holidays would get my strong consent, If I were President! Hear Ye! Hear Ye! I propose the Bachelor Act, I hope this motion is carried. The Bachelor Tax will convince each guy, That it's cheaper to be married. (We accept it!) (We reject it!) I propose the Women Wear The Pants In The Family Act! This program is quite ambitious, There'll be handsome secretaries for every lady's lap, While hubby stays home washing dishes. (We reject it!) (We accept it!) And for my special Cabinet, To give things proper attention, I have chosen certain men, Whose names I need not mention. (We accept it!) (We reject it!) (We accept it!) (We reject it!) (We accept it!) (We reject it!) (We accept it!) (We reject it!) (For she's a jolly good female) (She's a jolly good female) (She's a jolly good female) (We love our President) Trivia *Sung by Mae Questel. *Re-used in a Famous Studios Popeye cartoon, sung by Olive Oyl several years later and retitled "If I Were President," with Mae Questel reprising. Category:Betty Boop Songs Category:Music Category:1932